A Fistful of Ed
A Fistful of Ed is a season 5 episode of "Ed, Edd n Eddy". This is the second two-part episode of season 5 and was originally planned as the final episode of the season. This episode is where Edd becomes the school tough guy after a scuffle with Lee Kanker. Plot Part One It's another exciting day at Peach Creek Jr. High & over at the Happy Cluckers Club, Edd is merrily monitoring the progress of his members hopeful hatchlings. As always though, things don't run smoothly for long, and before he knows it the Kanker Sisters have arrived on the scene, looking not for lurve but for breakfast - be it boiled, poached or scrambled! It can only get worse and quickly does for in leaping to the defense of the fragile eggs; Edd accidentally drops a heavy book upon Lee's foot and genuinely hurts her. He didn't mean to do it of course, everyone knows Double D wouldn't hurt a fly. Or would he? Emerging from their hiding places, having missed Edd's fumble and witnessing only Lee's pained exit & her sisters worry, the Happy Cluckers are suddenly not so sure. The word of Lee's demise gets around fast and the school corridors are soon alive with incredulous gossip which suddenly falls silent as the kids witness Double D apparently turning his temper on Rolf after the Son of Shepherd begs him for a spare pencil. Edd is incredulous, it was all an accident, this is all a terrible mistake but sadly facts speak louder than protests, one look at Rolf and the kids are running scared with only Eddy - as always is seeing a chance for himself here - hanging around. By the time lunchtime comes around, everyone apart from Eddy - who's gone into 'best friend of the school bruiser' part self-preservation, part give-me-adulation mode, is avoiding Double D like the plague. Even Ed refuses to eat with him and poor Double D is both perplexed and hurt but even so despite his own misery he's still there to help others although for the third time today his good intentions backfire. This time around in trying to settle that "last pie of pie" dispute between Jonny & Marie he somehow manages to make it look he's hurt them both up and as far as the kids are concerned he's now a real threat to their health. And sadly the worst is yet to come for in desperately pleading his innocence to a very scared Sarah, Edd makes it look like she's his next victim and this brings Ed rushing to his little sister's defence. What follows is a scene that any true fan of either Ed or Double D will find truly heart-rending as Ed, tears pouring down his face and with his own heart breaking tells poor Double D that due to his bullying ways they can no longer be friends. Edd collapses sobbing but is determined to clear his name and win Ed's understanding. Sadly, fate again plays him a cruel hand, for in reaching out to his friend that wretched clumsiness kicks in again with the painful after-effects leaving Ed fleeing the cafeteria -and his former best friend - in panic. It seems that only Eddy's happy. Part Two Alone in the biology lab, tending his plants, Edd is contemplating just what has gone wrong. He knows he's not a bully and he knows he would never resort to violence or intimidation and his schoolmates all used to know this too. Edd knows that everything that has happened today has been an unfortunate accident but he simply can't get this across to the others as the evidence to the contrary is too strong. It seems he's not completely alone though for movement under a desk tells him someone is there, could it be dear old Ed? If so then here's the chance to put everything right. Sadly for Double D though it's not Ed but a panic-stricken Jimmy instead and as the little boy shrieks in fear of an imminent pounding it all becomes too much for Edd and he collapses into fresh tears. Peeping out from sanctuary, Jimmy watches in amazement as unbeknown to the sobbing Double D, the flower he's been to carefully tending bursts into bloom - a rose X Baby Blue Gymsock hybrid -and its beautiful. Jimmy realises that he's been wrong about Edd for only someone with a sweet and loving nature with hands that were meant to nurture not bruise could bring a plant like this to life and he straightaway offers Edd his support, not just morally but in couch format too! Relieved by understanding at last, Edd unburdens himself to Jimmy revealing the true events behind the so-called acts of bullying, a trip, a slip, a fork under the fingernail and so on, oh its all so obvious now! Of course there's still that little matter of convincing the other kids but Jimmy's pretty nifty at the subtle art of manipulation and a mean actor to boot and so between them they devise a plan to get Edd his former reputation back. That plan comes in the shape of staged winner-takes-all style scrap between the pair of them at 3pm after school. Naturally everybody wants to be there to see how it goes down, although it seems at this stage that Jimmy is already a write off, with most of them expecting him to get creamed in a trice! In contrast to Eddy's noisy crowing however, Jimmy is full of confidence (probably because both he and Edd know this is a staged fight) and after trading a few insults they get down to business, that is a lot of bobbing and weaving and some rather girlie slapping. Its all too much namby-pamby stuff for [[Eddy] who wants to see some real action and so tries to provoke Jimmy with a few well-aimed hotdogs. Now eventually the drop will wear away the stone and this is exactly what it does. Eventually driven mad by one too many shots of mustard in the eye, meek little Jimmy finally loses his rag and although he originally intended to go for Eddy, somehow poor Double D gets in the way. The result isn't pretty, yet despite Edd getting himself on the business end of Jimmy's wrath it seems the little boy's plan worked well after all and as Jimmy is carried off in triumph, Double D is left face to face with Ed who has joyfully realised that his dear old friend is just the same as he ever was. Their joyful reunion can't even be spoiled by old sourpuss Eddy although it might well be spoiled by the Kankers who, having missed the fight itself are now looking for entertainment of a more amorous nature. Enough, however is enough and Edd has had more than enough, so much so that even Eddy can see that the buck stops here and in a rare show of true camaraderie (with more than a touch of temper) sends the Kankers packing. Edd is deeply touched, Ed is just happy to have his friend back, its hotdogs all round and everybody's happy. Well, kind of. Quotes *'Jimmy': "What do you want from me? Take my money ... my comb ... my moisturising lotions!" ---- *'Rolf': up a nubbin of pencil "Head-in-sock Ed-Boy, Rolf requires your assistance. Do you have a spare writing stick? Rolf's has been reduced to the size of a baby's wazoo!" ---- *'Eddy': "I'm gonna go make Nazz rub my feet!" ---- *'Jimmy': at the flower "Double D! You cross-pollinated a rose with a baby blue gymsock! Only hands as gentle as hummingbirds wings could have spliced those together!" ---- *'Jimmy': to attack Eddy "You're creme brulee, mister!" ---- *'Rolf': "The reign of the head-in-sock tyrant has ceased." ---- *'Eddy': (To the kankers as they continue to tease Edd) "He's had ENOUGH ALREADY!!!" Trivia *The Baby Blue Gymsock flower from "An Ed Too Many" makes another appearance. *Jimmy got his "tattooed" appearance as "the boy with the snake on his head" back from the episode "Urban Ed". *This is the first (and only) episode where all the Eds are happy by the ending (though Eddy does seem a little annoyed). This is also the first (and only) episode that the Eds actually beat the Kankers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5